


Freedom in the Void

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol (mention), Celebrations, Coming Out, F/F, Transgender, Vriska - Freeform, gift-giving, theyre all lesbians except dave :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: As John Egbert entered puberty, they began to question a lot of things. But as they entered Sburb, they were distracted too much to think about it that much. Now that they have time to think, they're questioning it more than ever.





	Freedom in the Void

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]\--  
EB: roxy.  
EB: i need to talk to you about something.  
EB: i  
EB: i think its important.  
TG: what is it bb?  
TG: did u do somethn..... ilegal???  
EB: what? no.  
EB: the most illegal thing i've done is pirate con air.  
EB: and even then i deleted it minutes after it downloaded because i was scared of getting in trouble!  
TG: aw :3  
EB: but that's not what i'm here to talk about!  
TG: ok ok sorry  
TG: i am now puttin on my serious glasses  
TG: say goodbye to th previous me u knew bc she is GONE  
TG: u r listenin 2 a new lalonde and she is ready 4 u  
TG: spill tha tea egbert  
EB: uh ok.  
EB: so um...  
EB: theres this thing right.  
EB: and uh.  
TG: take ur time darlin  
EB: oh haha sorry.  
EB: i think im just nervous. :B  
EB: i um  
EB: think i might be...  
EB: trans?  
TG: >:O  
TG: stay RITE where u r!!  
TG: (ur @ home rite)  
EB: (y.. yeah?)  
TG: then stay rite where u r!!!!! dont even move a single muscle!!!  
  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]\--  
  
EB: ... ok?  


You place your phone down next to you, and get up off your bed. You ponder around your room wondering just what your girlfriend is going to do.

Your name is.... something something Egbert? That'll work for now.  
Your name is SOMETHING SOMETHING EGBERT and you just came out to your girlfriend. You were terrified of her reacting negatively, but it doesn't look like that was the case. In fact, she seemed very excited. Maybe she isn't surprised? Maybe she's been waiting for you to finally tell her, and you've just kept her waiting. Maybe it was obvious.  
You spend the next hour thinking about things like this, until you hear your doorbell ringing. You assume it's Roxy, but you open the door to find Terezi, Vriska, Dave, Rose, AND Roxy standing right there.  


????: haha... what are you all doing here?  
ROXY: well we were talkin n i thought itd b nice 2 bring every1 out 2 support u!!  
ROXY: most of us didnt have any1 there 4 us when we were discoverin ourselves  
ROXY: and we didnt want tht 4 u!  
DAVE: dw, uh... bro  
DAVE: shit is that not gonna work anymore  
DAVE: are we gonna have to stop being bros just because youre a girl now  
????: don't worry, dave.  
????: we'll figure something out. :B  
VRISKA: Speaking of things we're going to figure out.  
TEREZI: WH4T 1S YOUR N3W N4M3 GO1NG TO B3??  
????: wh.. what?  
TEREZI: YOUR N3W N4M3, DOOFUS  
TEREZI: W3 H4V3 TO H4V3 SOM3TH1NG 3LS3 TO C4LL YOU  
????: oh um... i didn't really think about that haha.  
????: are there any names you think suit me?  
VRISKA: What about June?  
????: oh! from the conversation we had a while ago!!  
VRISKA: ::::)  
????: i'm surprised i remember that actually.  
????: that was quite a while ago!  
Rose: To bring ourselves back to the main topic, what are your thoughts on being called June?  
JUNE: i think i like it!! :B  
DAVE: well that was surprisingly easy  
DAVE: then again were talking bout june here  
JUNE: hehe, yeah!  
ROXY: well now tht weve got tht done  
ROXY: how would u like 2 celebrate  
JUNE: celebrate..?  
JUNE: is it really something worth celebrating....?  
DAVE: june  
DAVE: sis  
DAVE: thats the worst fucking question  
TEREZI: W3'R3 GO1NG TO C3L3BR4T3 TH1S L1K3 1T'S MOTH3RFUCK1NG CHR1STM4S  


You're trying to play it off, but your friend's support makes you very happy. However, you're not playing it off very well. You're pretty sure even Terezi could see the deep shade of red that your cheeks have turned, considering her obsession with the colour. You never thought that you'd get this much support. You weren't even sure about coming out in the first place, irrationally fearing the reaction you'd receive.  
You love your friends with all of your heart. You don't know what you'd do without them. 

ROSE: To start off the celebrations, I have a gift.  
ROSE: Specifically, one from Kanaya.  
ROSE: I told her the news after I heard it from Roxy, and she asked me to give this to you, as she was too busy to come personally.  


She pulls out a black piece of fabric from her purse, and gives it to you. You hold it, in its whole glory, and figure out that it's a skirt.  


ROSE: A skirt, made specially for you.  
JUNE: aw thats so sweet!  
JUNE: but uh...  
JUNE: how did she get it done in such a short amount of time?  
ROSE: Oh, she's had it lying around for a while.  
ROSE: Without going too in-depth, at one point we thought the idea of making dresses and skirts fitted exclusively for our presumably male friends would be comical.  
ROSE: Luckily, in this case, it worked out swimmingly.  
JUNE: i'll be sure to thank her later, then!  
DAVE: wait did you just say you made dresses for the dudes as well as june  
ROSE: It's not important, don't give it even another moment of thought.  
ROSE: June, if you don't like that skirt, and want something else, get into contact with Kanaya, and she'd be more than happy to make something else.  
ROSE: That offer extends if you just want something along with the skirt, as Kanaya just really likes making things for people.  
ROSE: Before we move onto the next person's gift, I'd like to do one more thing. 

She hugs you. You haven't received a hug from Rose like this before. Her hugs are usually done as a formality, at most. This feels warm, like she wanted to do this regardless of expectation. 

ROSE: I'm proud of you, June.  


You can only offer her a big grin. You know she's leaving herself vulnerable here, which is a rarity for Rose. You know you should probably offer up more, but nothing comes to mind.

DAVE: aight guess ill go next  
DAVE: since ive got no time restrictions id like to let you know that ive gotten you a better gift than any other fucker here  
DAVE: but uh  
DAVE: its a bit embarrasing  
JUNE: thats ok dave.  
JUNE: i wasnt expecting anything so  
JUNE: really  
JUNE: youre already doing really good!  
DAVE: heh  
DAVE: shut up nerd  


He too plays it off, but you know that that meant at least something to him.  
And, you will admit, you are excited about his gift. You appreciate all gifts, but you can tell that Dave put a lot of time into whatever he's about to give you. Which is his thing, you guess. 

DAVE: oh but uh  
DAVE: i should tell you that it wasnt my idea  
DAVE: karkat said something that inspired me so credit goes to him for this  
DAVE: let it be known that i fucking killed it on the execution though  
ROSE: (Get on with it, Dave)  
DAVE: (ok ok)  
DAVE: i present to you, ms first lady egbert, a gift  
DAVE: what is this gift you ask?  
DAVE: that depends on whos recieving it  
DAVE: some might call it a token of our lifelong friendship  
DAVE: some might call it a cringy piece of junk  
DAVE: but i like to call it,  


He passes you a wrapped up rectangle that looks like it's probably a book. 

DAVE: art  


You tear off the wrapping paper and find out that your assumption was right. In your hands, you hold a titleless book. It's not what you were expecting from someone like Dave, who is infamous for giving shitty gifts whenever an opportunity to celebrate comes up.

DAVE: cmon  
DAVE: open it  


He has a straight face, and you start thinking he might have gotten you a serious gift for the first time in the entire history of your friendship.  
This just in, Dave Strider has broken character. He's gifting people serious things and we don't know what to do. 

You open to the first page, and find a bunch of pictures of you that you've sent to him over the years, pictures you've taken with him, and the like. Except, there's one key difference. In these pictures, you've been drawn over in a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff-esque style. He's given you longer hair, and in some of them feminine features like lipstick and longer eyebrows. Your not mad, just disappointed. And also impressed. Even after he's seen you open it, he's looking at you with a perfect poker face. Plus, there must be hundreds of these. Dave really went to a lot of effort for these.

JUNE: thank you dave, this means a lot.  
DAVE: sorry its so shitty  
DAVE: i wanted to make something memorable but also something that felt onbrand  
JUNE: dave.  
DAVE: june  
JUNE: dave.  
DAVE: yes  
JUNE: i love it.  
DAVE: really  
JUNE: of course!  
JUNE: i can tell there was a lot of effort put into this.  
JUNE: and it gives me a way to reminisce without too much pain.  
JUNE: this is the best present you could've given me, dave.  
DAVE: no stop this was supposed to be a joke not an emotional field trip, layed with roadbumps thatre really just more emotions  
DAVE: and then we get to the destination and we think weve escaped it but its just more emotions  
VRISKA: Thanks for that analogy Dave!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: 8ut it's MY turn now.  
VRISKA: And I got you something so much 8etter than some mushy friendship 8ullshit.   
VRISKA: I got you something that'll actually help you with shit.  
VRISKA: This actually DOES something.  
VRISKA: And that's why you'll love it more than anything these chumps could give you.  
VRISKA: And with that introduction, I introduce you to...  
VRISKA: THIS!!!!!!!!  


With all the enthusiasm as a very small dog, she puts a small object in your hands, and closes them for you. Her hands linger for a second, but when they leave, you open your hands to find what looks like a little plastic spider. 

VRISKA: Well????????  
VRISKA: What do you think? ::::)  
JUNE: i'm not trying to sound rude  
JUNE: or ungrateful or anything  
JUNE: but uh  
JUNE: what does it do?  
VRISKA: Why, I'm glad you'd ask that, June.  
VRISKA: Here, allow me to show you.  


She takes the plastic looking spider from you. But instead of bringing it closer to herself, she leans in towards you. She places her hands around your left ear for some reason, fiddles around a bit, and returns to her original position with the spider nowhere to be seen. You realize she's put it on your ear, and at the same time, you realize that it's an earring. 

VRISKA: It was something that my lusus gave to me.  
VRISKA: 8ut I never touched it.  
VRISKA: So now I'm giving it off to you. :::;)  
VRISKA: Oh, and the feature that it gives you. I nearly forgot to mention.  
VRISKA: You can tap the earring to turn it into a dagger.  
VRISKA: You just have to make sure it doesn't drop down onto the ground.  
VRISKA: Dropping your weapon would be a very 8ig disadvantage ::::)  
JUNE: hehe that's cool!!  
VRISKA: June, darling.  
VRISKA: This is FAR more than just "cool".  
JUNE: ok ok! its fantastic, one of the best gifts i've ever been given!!  


While she acted nonchalant about giving it to you, you know this means a lot to her. You've heard about her lusus from her. You also know bits and pieces of Vriska and her lusus' relationship, and you know it... wasn't the best. You assume that Vriska doesn't have many possessions that had been given to her by her lusus. Then again, you guess she could just be trying to distance herself from it by giving it to you. You'll probably never know which reality is the truth.

VRISKA: You don't need to thank me, I already knew you'd love it.  
VRISKA: I don't get people who say it's hard to 8uy gifts for people.  
VRISKA: You just need to buy someone some kickass shit and they're 8ound to like it.  
VRISKA: 8ecause they're the asshole if they say they don't like it. ::::)  
VRISKA: And you're not an asshole, are you June?  
JUNE: uh  
VRISKA: Haha, I'm kidding!  
VRISKA: You're one of the most obnoxiously sweet people I know.  
TEREZI: 1 AGR33  
TEREZI: 1S 1T MY TURN Y3T  
VRISKA: Sure, fine. I'm sure June will be fine with the vague instructions I've given her so far.  
TEREZI: GR34T  
TEREZI: 1 WON'T TRY TO L13 L1K3 TH3S3 LOS3RS  
TEREZI: TH1S G1FT M34NS 4 LOT TO M3  
TEREZI: 1T HURTS 4 LOT TO G1V3 YOU TH1S  
TEREZI: SO YOU H4V3 TO TR34T TH1S V3RY S3R1OUSLY  
TEREZI: 1F 1 H34R SO MUCH 4S 4 SN1CK3R 1 W1LL CRY  
TEREZI: DO YOU W4NT TO M4K3 4 BL1ND G1RL CRY, JUN3?  
JUNE: no! of course not  
JUNE: i don't even know what it is yet!  
JUNE: i seriously doubt that i would laugh at such a serious thing by the way!!  
TEREZI: H3H3H3  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW  
TEREZI: NOW, 4LLOW M3 TO GIV3 YOU TH1S G1FT  
TEREZI: 4S 1S CUSTOM TO DO W1TH G1FTS ON 34RTH 1'V3 H34RD  
TEREZI: W1THOUT FURTH3R 4DO, 1 PR3S3NT TO YOU... TH1S!!  


From behind her back, she pulls out... a plushie? Is that what all the buildup was for? Even still, you promised not to laugh, so you try to keep your promise. However, that isn't too hard, as this is more confusing than comedic. The plushie looks like a small white dragon, with bright red eyes. Further than that, it doesn't have any more notable features. 

TEREZI: H3R N4M3 1S PYR4LSPR1T3  
TEREZI: SH3 4LSO 4CC3PTS CH13F D3PUTY PYR4LSPR1T3  
TEREZI: SH3 H3LP3D M3 THROUGH MY TRANS1T1ON  
TEREZI: 4ND 1 THOUGHT 1T W4S F1N4LLY T1M3 TO P4SS H3R ON  
TEREZI: 1 HOP3 YOU C4N H4V3 4S M4NY M34N1NGFUL M3MOR13S W1TH H3R 4S 1 H4D  


You place Pyralsprite down on the closest surface, and embrace Terezi in a hug. 

TEREZI: >:0  
TEREZI: YOU'R3 SUCH A LOS3R JUN3  
TERZI: 1 THOUGHT M4YB3 1N TH1S MOM3NT OF CLOS3N3SS YOU'D STOP B31NG SUCH 4 N3RD  
TEREZI: BUT 1 W4S B31NG N41V3  
TEREZI: TH3R3 1S NOT 4N 3V3NT TH4T COULD M4K3 JUN3 3GB3RT NOT B3 4 LOS3R  
JUNE: hehe!  
JUNE: it's true.  
JUNE: you've caught me red handed!  
TEREZI: YOU C4N'T RUN FROM TH3 L4W  
TEREZI: TH3 3V1D3NC3 1S 1N  
TEREZI: 4ND 1T S4YS YOU'R3 4 N3RD!  
ROSE: (They're adorable.)  
ROSE: (But she does realize that she's nerding out as well, right?)  
VRISKA: (No, I don't think she does.)  
VRISKA: (That's the pro8lem.)   
DAVE: (at least theyre fuckin adorable)  
DAVE: (i could watch them playfight for hours shit never gets old)  
ROXY: (i rly found th perfect women)  
ROXY: (no offense but shes th only valid women)  
VRISKA: (None taken.)  
ROSE: (None taken.)  
DAVE: (mum i mean roxy youre absolutely right)  
DAVE: (all of yall are fakers make way for queen egbert)  
TEREZI: YOU GUYS 4R3 V3RY B4D 4T WH1SP3R1NG  
DAVE: shit  
ROSE: Why do we keep forgetting?  
ROSE: There has to be a reason as to why we're physically incapable of whispering.  
ROXY: i warned u dog  
ROXY: i TOLD U bro  
DAVE: you sure did  
DAVE: youre just out here warning and telling people and were just ignoring you  
DAVE: isnt that fucking heart crushing  


This feels right. You feel as if you have a place, you feel... happy. Surrounded by the acceptance of your friends, you finally feel like... you.  
You can't help but feel like someone hasn't given you a gift. You glance at all of your friends, and realize that, in your moment of glee, you forgot you have a girlfriend. Guilt hits you like a brick to the toe, but you try to keep in a happy mood. 

ROXY: n now........ tis my turn ;)  
ROXY: we can argue abt who gave tha best gift alllll nite but if u dont praise my gift ill break up w u <3  
JUNE: (how did you... say the... heart emoji????????)  
ROXY: sshhsshssh  
ROXY: i need silence 4 my gift 2 work proprly....  
JUNE: ok but-  


With one of the harshest whispers you've ever heard, and with serious facial expressions to complement it, she says: 

ROXY: SSHHH  


As she says this, she places her index finger over your lips, confirming to you that she's just playing up the whole "utter silence" thing. Still, you comply, and zip your lips. Your friends, who have been watching the whole time, do the same, which is also what they've been doing for the whole time Roxy has been talking.

ROXY: i hope ur ready junebug  
ROXY: bc this gift is gonna like  
ROXY: blow ur mind  


You go to tell her to go ahead, but decide against it. Instead, you wonder about the location of this gift she's about to give you. She isn't holding a bag or purse with her, and she doesn't have anything behind her back from what you can tell. As you stare at her, she begins to count down. 

ROXY: ok ur gift is comin in  
ROXY: 3  
ROXY: 2  
ROXY: 1  


And as she finishes her countdown, she leans in towards you to give you a kiss. She lingers on your lips for a second, and then pulls away. She looks very pleased with herself. 

ROXY: :3  


For a solid couple of seconds, you're left speechless. Somehow, that felt overwhelmingly more romantic and sweet than the other experiences you've had kissing Roxy.

ROXY: ily juney  
JUNE: i  
JUNE: i love you too oh my god that was so sweet!!  


In respone to that, Roxy begins laughing uncontrollably, in the most adorable way possible. Something that's on the massive list of Reasons Why You Love Roxy Lalonde, her infectious laugh is among the best. You can't control yourself from joining in.

VRISKA: Alright, idiots, it's time to stop giving each other gifts, and to start getting fucking WASTED.  
VRISKA: We can't party properly without at least a little 8it of alcohol.  
ROSE: No, that's wrong.   
ROSE: But let's try to keep tonight argument free, shall we?  
VRISKA: Afraid you'd lose, Lalonde? ::::)  
ROSE: Your childish attempt on trying to provoke my headache-riddled psyche is more improbable than Dave actually growing facial hair.  
DAVE: hey  
ROSE: Look at that baby face.  
ROSE: Forever free from the burden of having to maintain facial hair.  
DAVE: cant say im appreciating this direct harrasment  
TEREZI: GUYS SHUT TH3 FUCK UP  
TEREZI: R3M3MB3R W3'R3 H3R3 TO C3L3BR4T3 JUN3  
TEREZI: NOT 4RGU3 4BOUT US3L3SS SH1T  
TEREZI: R3M3MB3R TH3 4RGUM3NT 4BOUT WH3TH3R MR. OB4M4 H4D 4 R4P CAR33R  
TEREZI: DON'T M4K3 US GO B4CK TO TH4T  
TEREZI: YOU DON'T W4NT TO H34R TH4T, R1GHT JUN3?  
TEREZI: JUN3???  
TEREZI: JUN3!!!  
TEREZI: STOP T4LK1NG TO ROXY 4ND COM3 B4CK M3 UP  
JUNE: is something up terezi??  
TEREZI: UGHHHH N3V3R M1ND  
TEREZI: MY PO1NT 1S  
TEREZI: PL34S3 COM3 UP W1TH SOM3 N3W 4RGUM3NTS  
DAVE: could we like  
DAVE: tone it down a bit were here to celebrate june like terezi said  
DAVE: june come over here  
JUNE: what's up dave?  
DAVE: were about to start really partying  
DAVE: were not gonna stop, no  
DAVE: were gonna make it pop  
DAVE: the dj who is me will be blowing up the speakers  
DAVE: i have dynamite itll be so sick  
JUNE: hehe, ok!  
JUNE: i'm excited to see all your sweet fires!  
DAVE: well that was fuckin precious  
DAVE: i thought we went over how youre not allowed to be precious like that  
DAVE: you being like that seriously damages my image and thats not cool  


You spend the rest of the night partying with your friends. You don't know if you'd label it as a party, but it sure felt like just as much fun. With that, you close off the night. You're friends all either pass out, or get really tired, and you all rest. Though, you're sure some of you won't be getting the most perfect sleep. 


End file.
